Phoebe McClain a Blast to the Past
by rnl1993
Summary: Phoebe is sent back in time to where the Marauders are at school in their 6th year. She must go through school with them & try not to change the future but what if she was suppose to change the future all the while finding love OCxRL LExJP
1. Prologue

Auhtor's Note-

This is my first time travel story hope you like it and everything makes since also for the years I think they are correct but if they aren't and you know please let me know. Thanks and remember review!

**ALSO** i went through and re-edited all the spelling errors in this story.

-rnl1993

**Link to final video trailer-**

_Replace the (dots) with periods._

http:www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watchv=mQ1JXQRxn0A

Phoebe McClain a Blast to the Past

* * *

**Title:** Phoebe McClain A Blast to the Past

**Author: **rnl1993

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary:** Phoebe McClain is sent back in time to where the Marauders are at school and in their 6th year. She must go through school with them and try not to change the future, but what if going to the past was destiny and fate because she was suppose to change the future. Choices are thrown at her and she has to decide whether or not to do what she has to do or what she should do and ends up falling in love. This is the story of Phoebe McClain, a girl who goes back in time as a 'nobody'. Someone who simply shares the same birthday has Harry Potter and might go back in time to the future as the new 'Chosen One' as instead of there being 'the boy who lived' it will be 'the girl who lived'.

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing **at all except Phoebe McClain and things you don't recognize otherwise it all belongs to other people. I am just high school student writing a story with no money.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

The bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone rushed out of the classroom, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Except four students who lagged behind. They just happened to be the famous Harry Potter and his best friends Phoebe McClain, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"Thank you for your help Professor." Harry said as he exited the classroom first with the others following.

"Have a nice evening Professor Lupin." Phoebe said with a wave as she followed the others.

They all started walking towards the grand hall talking with each other when they heard, "Oh does McClain have a crush on our defense against the dark arts teacher eh? I mean of all the professors in the school you have to choose the one that's a werewolf, a stupid half-breed." Draco Malfoy taunted as he walked down the hallway towards them. All four of them stopped and glared at Draco.

Yes, most students did in fact know that their DADA teacher was a werewolf for they had found out after their 3rd year but Remus Lupin had been asked back to be the DADA for their 6th year and maybe for many more to come or so the four Gryffindors assumed.

"No Malfoy I don't. But even if I did it's be a hell of a lot better than your massive crush on professor Snape!!!! Besides Professor Lupin is more of a wizard then you could ever be." Phoebe spat back at Draco without wasting a second.

Ron started to chuckle a little. "Nice one Pheebs." He mumbled and gave her a high five.

The four Gryffindors started on their way again and where at the staircase when they heard Draco.

"Hey McClain laugh at this!" he said, they all turned around quickly but Draco had his wand pointed at Phoebe and he sent a spell that none of the others had heard of , at her back as she was the last to turn around. The impact of the spell sent her falling down the staircase.

"Oh shit!" is what she mumbled before she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Unknown to her, a black hole had opened up where she was to fall.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

– It's short yes I know but I do already have the second chapter written so when I get at least 3 reviews it will be posted also check out the video trailer I made for it. Thanks for reading!

-rnl1993


	2. I'm in 1976?

Author's Note- Hope you all like this chapter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed.  
_Edited :_ 11/22/09 for spelling

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two- I'm in the year 1976?**

"Oh shit!" Phoebe mumbled to herself bracing herself for the hard stone ground but when the pain didn't come she opened her eyes and saw she was now falling a much father distance. She was falling towards the ground at a rather fast rate.

She let out a loud shrill scream and covered her face with her arms. _'Oh this is gonna hurt.'_ She thought to herself as she came closer to the ground and after a painful smack she was suddenly surrounded by something very cold. Phoebe opened her eyes and realized she was in rather deep water. She looked around in shock and couldn't move, she felt dizzy and suddenly everything went black.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Gah I hate it when McGonagall gives us homework for the weekends." Sirius Black complained as he sat down under a tree next to the lake, that the Marauders had claimed as their own. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew joined him all dropping their knapsacks next themselves on the ground.

"I know what you mean it's annoying. Weekends are to rest not to do more work." James Potter added.

"Oh you guys it's not that bad really. The essay is only supposed to be 2 feet long." Remus said.

"Yea and let me guess you're almost halfway done with it already Moony." Sirius said with a knowing look.

Remus blushed a bit. "So what if I am. It's not that hard to begin with you just have to concentrate and apply yourself."

"Bah! You sound like my mum." James said and the other three laughed.

"Good one James." Peter said, always praising his supposed hero. No one really knew why James, Sirius, and Remus hung out with Peter.

They suddenly heard a faint screaming and all looked around. "There!" Remus said standing up and pointing to the sky.

"Merlin, you think they fell off their broom?" Sirius asked standing up as well as did James and Peter.

"I don't know Padfoot why don't you ask them." James said sarcastically.

"Stop arguing we have to help them!" Remus said looking at James and Sirius.

"Too late..." Peter said with a wince as they heard a loud splash. All of them looked at the lake and went towards it and the person who was floating face up in the water.

"It's a girl! James, help me get her." Remus said wading into the water. James followed Remus and they brought the girl back to land.

"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey." Remus said and they all nodded and got the girl out of the lake and started their trek up to the hospital wing.

**_Hospital wing_**

'_Oh for the love of Merlin my head is killing me!' _She thought to herself as she attempted to sit up. "Oh no you don't dear you lay right back down!" a woman's voice said.

"Huh?" Phoebe looked around and saw a woman rushing towards her who was in a nurse's uniform.

"Apparently you fell out of the sky and into the black lake according to these boys over here. My name is madam Pomfrey." The woman said as she patted Phoebe's leg and went over to a cupboard looking for something.

Phoebe mumbled something as she again attempted to sit up and get out of the bed.

"No! Sit back down now!" The woman ordered and went to push Phoebe back down.

"Alright fine jeez!" Phoebe said giving up on trying to stand and settled for just sitting up in the bed.

"Now dear I need to ask you a few questions. What is your name?"

"Phoebe McClain. Of course you should know that." Phoebe answered in a 'duh' tone of voice. "I mean I am in here about as much as I am in detention." Phoebe said. "Or should be in detention… good thing I never get caught." Phoebe said the last part to herself.

"Alright Ms. McClain glad to see you are awake." the nurse said not really paying attention to the last thing Phoebe had said.

"Mr. Lupin, come here please." The nurse said while looking at something, a boy with tawny colored hair walked past a white linen curtain divider.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey?" the boy asked.

"Could you please go and fetch the headmaster for me. I told him I would alert him as soon as this girl awoke." Pomfrey said.

"Sure thing." The sandy haired boy said.

"Professor Lupin?" Phoebe said out loud with wide eyes before the boy could leave. Although he looked like he couldn't be more than a year older than her he indeed looked like her DADA teacher.

The boy suddenly stopped mid turn and looked at her strangely. "Excuse me? Did you just call me professor?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No it can't be…" Phoebe said to herself ignoring who she thought could possibly be her defense against the dark arts teacher and then looked around at the infirmary. "What year is this?"

"1976" the sandy hair boy said.

"Oh Merlin!!! Your joking right you have to be joking."

"No my dear he is not joking. Mr. Lupin please go and get Dumbledore and hurry." Madam Pomfrey said with a hint of worry in her voice the boy just nodded his head and left the room.

"Ms. McClain I am going to have to ask you to calm down." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Calm down? Poppy how can I calm down when you are saying its bloody 1976" Phoebe exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the air.

"Poppy? I thought I was the only one who called you that, and you said you've never seen this girl before how can she know you?" A boy with black hair that came down to slightly upon his shoulders and had steely grey eyes said as he walked past a dividing curtain and stood next to the woman. Seemingly slightly upset that the newcomer had used his nickname for the nurse.

"I don't know how she knows me Mr. Black." the woman said and then looked over past the white screen towards the entrance of the hospital wing.

Phoebe gasped both in shock and happiness and said, "Sirius?!" looking at the new boy who couldn't be older than 16 or 17. He looked at her surprised.

"You know who I am?" He asked with a raise eye brow and pointed to himself then looked behind him to make sure she was talking to him.

"You're alive!!!" she exclaimed with a smile then realized something and frowned, "You're supposed to be dead!" Phoebe said with wide eyes. Sirius looked at her oddly.

"What dead? I am not dead." Sirius said out loud and patted himself to make sure he was still there.

"Please be quiet Mr. Black." Madam Pomfrey said.

Phoebe just looked down while taking a deep breath. "1976…1976… you have got to be kidding me. This is just a dream… a really bad dream. Come on Phoebe wake up. Wake up now!" she said to herself and pinched her arm. "Ow! That hurt ok so maybe it's not a dream."

"Ms. McClain I would kindly appreciate it if you calmed down and refrained from injuring yourself." A calm voice said.

Phoebe looked up and her face showed instant relief. An aged man with a long slightly sliver beard in purple robes and half mooned spectacles walked into the infirmary with Remus behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore you have got to help me out here they are saying its 1976 when it's not they are off by like 20 somewhat years it's 1995."

"1995? Boy I guess you really did hit your head harder than we thought." Sirius said.

"Jeez Padfoot I told you we shouldn't have moved her earlier after we found her. You damaged her!" A boy with unruly black hair and black round rimmed glasses said walking past the curtain as well.

"Harry?" Phoebe said with wide eyes.

"Who?" The boy with unruly hair said while lifting an eyebrow from behind his glasses.

"Ms. McClain I am going to have to ask you to calm down so we can discuss this rationally." Dumbledore said.

"Rationally yes of course rationally. Except Poppy I mean madam Pomfrey has no clue as to who I am. Professor Lupin looks like he is my age and Sirius is supposed to be dead!!! Oh and Harry doesn't recognize who I am."

"Stop saying that! I am not dead!" Sirius exclaimed starting to get freaked out and believing if the girl continued to say it, it would somehow become true.

"Who is Harry?" the unruly haired teen asked.

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Well you look just like Harry."

"Well sorry to disappoint you love but my name is not Harry it's James, James Potter!" James said.

"Oh god you're supposed to be dead to! Oh the world has gone mad!" Phoebe cried threw her hands up in the air again, then covered her face with them and fell back again lying on the bed. "I'm insane I'm going insane." She mumbled to herself.

"Madam Pomfrey I think it would be wise if these gentlemen left the infirmary." Dumbledore said.

"Of course Albus. Come along all of you." Madam Pomfrey said ushering them out.

"Wait I think we deserve some answers here." Sirius said but Pomfrey ignored him and shut the infirmary door behind them. "Well that's just rude!" Sirius said now standing outside the infirmary with his best mates James and Remus, along with Peter who'd been quiet the whole time. Remus seemed to be in deep thought.

"I say we listen in. James you have your cloak with you?" Sirius said.

"Yeah it's here in my bag." James said rummaging through his knapsack.

"Are you two bloody mad? We can't do that!" Remus told them both. James and Sirius stopped what they were doing and looked at their friend.

"So you don't want to know why she called you professor?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed he was indeed curious. "Alright fine." He said caving in.

"Atta boy!" James said with a grin. "Come on get under it… damn only 3 of us can fit." He muttered. "Peter you stay here and open the door that way they won't think it just opened" James continued.

Peter nodded and waited until Remus, Sirius, and James where under the invisibility cloak.

"Let's go in." James whispered under the cloak and Peter opened the door to the infirmary.

* * *

Author's Note – Alright let me know what you think hope you liked it.


	3. Time Traveled

Author's Note- Here is the 3rd chapter, hope you all like review!

_Edited:_ 11//22/09 for spelling

* * *

**Chapter Three – Time Traveled**

"Ms. McClain, can you please explain to me how you got here." Professor Dumbledore asked sitting in a chair next to Phoebe's bed.

"Fine, but you won't believe me. If it really is in fact 1976 then I believe I time traveled here from the year 1995." Phoebe said. She hoped the professor wouldn't' think she was kook or something like that.

The door to the infirmary opened and Peter stood there. "Mr. Pettigrew please leave and return to your common room now!" Madam Pomfrey said to him and went to close the door while James, Remus, and Sirius silently walked into the infirmary and went to stand in the corner near the bed Phoebe sat in so they could hear what she was saying.

"Are you sure you got here by time travel?' Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Of course don't you get it I am from the future!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Alright why don't you tell us how you came to be here instead of in your own time." Dumbledore said.

"I don't know how I got here exactly…. Wait Malfoy!" she hissed out the name and glared. "Oh when I get my hands on that little ferret I swear he'll wish he'd never been born." She said and trailed off then continued. "I was in the hall walking with Ron, Harry, and Hermione and I teased Malfoy after he said something to me and the next thing I know I'm being hit in the back by a spell I've never even heard of and I was expecting to fall down the stairs and hit the ground. But I open my eyes, I'm free falling in the bloody sky!" she ranted and Professor Dumbledore just nodded while listening.

"The next thing I know I am in the water and then passed out and now I am here. Professor Lupin looks like he is my age and both Sirius and James are alive when in my time they aren't, so obviously I traveled back in time." She finished to the two adults and they looked at her silently both seeming to internally debating whether or not to believe her.

"If you don't believe me I can prove it where is my bag?" Phoebe asked and looked around the room. Madam Pomfrey handed her book bag which was wet. Phoebe opened the soggy book bag and took out her wand and then pointed it at her bag and said a spell causing the bag and its contents to become dry and back to how they where original. She then searched through it. "When you are a prankster it helps to know how to reverse damage." she muttered to them off hand. "Ah ha here!" She said pulling out a small book that fit into the palm of her hand. "Engorgio!" she said pointing her wand at the book. "See its Hogwarts, A History look in the back it goes to my time it goes past this time." She said and flipped through the book to get to a page that mentioned her time.

Dumbledore saw that indeed mentioned a time beyond the year they were in. "May I?" he asked. Pheobe started to hand it to him. "Wait I don't' think you should read it. It has things in it that will happen and you yourself have said numerous times that a past person should not know of the future. Although I wish you could read it." She said thinking that if she told the professor about what was to come she could save many lives.

Dumbledore gave Phoebe a smile. "Ah that is indeed very true my dear." He said and set his arms down. "You keep that book to yourself." He said to her and Phoebe nodded then re-shrank the book and set it back in her bag.

James, Sirius and Remus all stood underneath the invisibility cloak listening to Phoebe. Both James and Sirius had to hold back their snickering at the mention of a Malfoy and him being a ferret, while Remus was interested in what the book Phoebe had shown Dumbledore contained.

Professor Dumbledore thought about it for a moment before deciding to believe the girl. "If you are indeed from the future tell me a bit about it and yourself."

"The most I'll tell you about the future is that you are still the headmaster at Hogwarts. As for me well my name is Phoebe McClain in my time I was just beginning my 6th year, I'm a Gryffindor.. My parents are Katherine McClain although in this time it's Katherine Jenkins she's a Ravenclaw and Jonathan McClain he's a Gryffindor." She said.

"Ah yes I know your parents both are very good students." Dumbledore commented.

** oOoOoOoOo**

"Phoebe!" Ron, Hermione and Harry called as they saw her get hit with the spell that none of them knew of and they watched as she started to fall towards the ground, when they saw a black hole open up and Phoebe fall threw it and then it suddenly closed.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?!" Ron exclaimed loudly then turned and glared at Malfoy.

"Phoebe Phoebe!" Harry said and rushed down the staircase and touched the ground where the hole had been he stood up and went up the stairs towards Malfoy with his wand out pointed at him. "What the hell did you do Malfoy?!" he yelled

Professor Remus Lupin heard a shot that sounded like a spell then angry voices he rushed out of his classroom just in time to see Harry draw out his wand and point it at Malfoy. Harry looked furious. "Harry put down your wand. What in the name of Merlin happened?" He asked trying to survey the scene before him.

"He sent a spell at Phoebe and a black hole opened on the floor and she fell in!" Harry spat angrily glaring at Malfoy, while slowing lowering his wand like Remus had asked him to.

Malfoy himself was slightly shocked as the ground opened up and engulfed Phoebe but he didn't let it show. He just sneered at Harry. "I did no such thing Potter!" he snarled.

Remus sighed lightly. "Alright all 4 of you follow me we are going to see the headmaster at once."

After Remus arrived at the headmaster's office with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a slightly sulking Draco, each student took their turn to explain what happened. While Harry, Hermione, and Ron all told the truth and their stories matched. Draco said they were all lying and that Phoebe had pointed her wand at him first and he had merely been defending himself. While saying this Ron had interjected loudly that he was lying but was quieted by a look from Hermione.

"What was the spell that you yelled?" Dumbledore asked not saying that he didn't believe what the boy said but just wanting to get the answers.

Draco's face colored slightly before he regained composure quickly. "Um I don't know sir. I just got so mad I yelled the first thing that came to mind. I believe I've read it somewhere in a book before." Draco said partly lying. He had indeed yelled a spell he had never used before and he had read it in a book before but he wasn't about to say that it had been from a dark arts book from his own home.

"Do you know the title of the book?" Dumbledore continued and Draco shook his head. "No." he said.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Very well. Ten points from Slytherin, for doing magic in the halls. And another twenty five points from Slytherin for casting magic on another student." Dumbledore said and Draco's mouth dropped open while Harry and Ron smirked at each other. "Alright, well all 4 of you are dismissed. Although I will be in touch with all of you, including you Mister Malfoy." He said with a wave of his hand. Draco shot out of his seat and exited the room in a huff.

"What that's it Professor who knows where he sent Phoebe!" Harry said standing up.

"Mr. Potter I have a very good idea where Ms. McClain is." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Headmaster if you don't mind me asking where is she?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid to say that I believe Phoebe McClain has gone back in time to the time." Dumbledore said then looked at Remus. "Back to when you yourself Remus and Severus where in your 6th year at Hogwarts. Now due to her being in the past every person she encounters in the past and that is alive today their memories will be altered. So right now as we speak she could be meeting someone any one and their present self will notice their memory changing. Dumbledore explained. "How I know this is because my memory has just been altered as yours probably has been as well Remus for she just met you and I am talking to her as we speak." He said to them.

Remus was silent for a moment and seemed deep in thought before nodding. "Yes I agree headmaster." He said.

"Well we need to have staff meeting to inform the rest of them."

"Professor why can't you, your past self that is. Just give Phoebe a time turner and have her return to our time?" Hermione asked.

"That would seem like the most logical idea wouldn't Ms. Granger. Well we can't do that because time turners weren't invented back then and if they where no one knew of them." He said. "Now Harry, Hermione, Ron if I find out anything else I will let you all know." He said to them dismissing them. The 3 students slowly trudged out of the headmaster's office.


	4. Informing the Staff

**Author's Note-** I would like to apologize for the serious lack of update but I had lost all muse for any of my story but I now have tons for this one so I finally updated and I have half of the next chapter already written so if you review you'll get the next chapter real fast.

_Edited: 12/7/09 for spelling_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four – Informing the Staff

The faculty of Hogwarts all gathered in the teachers' lounge surrounding a long wooden table looking at the head of the table where an empty seat was. All the teachers talking to each other wondering what the emergency meeting could be about. All except Severus Snape who sat in his chair silently with a bored look on his face although a small sneer was present.

"Does anyone have any idea what this is about?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"No but I'm sure whatever it is it's important." McGonagall said.

"Well it better be I have potions that need to be finished and others that need to be started." Snape said from his seat.

"Ah no need to worry Severus you will have plenty of time to finish your potions." Albus said as he entered the staff lounge, the usual twinkle shining in his eyes over the top of his half mooned spectacles, with Remus in tow who took a seat with the rest of the staff.

"Thank you all for gathering. Now I am sure you are all wondering why this meeting has been called so as they say let's get right now to the point." Albus said while clamping his hands together silently and resting them in front of him as he continued. "As some of you may have heard earlier there was a confrontation between Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. McClain…"

Severus scoffed. "Why am I not surprised they are always getting into trouble." He commented and Minerva refrained from glaring and making a comment towards him.

"Draco Malfoy was the last student involved Severus." Dumbledore added and Minerva had a small smirk on her face. Severus was silenced by Dumbledore saying that silently seething.

"Well what happened that is so important to drag us all here Albus?" Poppy Pomfrey asked.

"Well Poppy due to this confrontation Ms. McClain has somehow has ended up traveling back in time." Albus said to his staff members and a collective gasp was heard from them.

"Albus! How on earth did this happen? Why was I not informed immediately I am the girl's head of house." Minerva McGonagall asked with a slight edge of hysteria in her voice.

"It appears from what I've gathered that Mr. Malfoy cast an unknown spell at causing her to fall down a staircase and well… a black hole opened up in the ground and she fell through." Albus explained to them. "As for why you weren't informed Minerva is because this just barely happened I decided to inform you all at once. Because she has gone back in time to the year 1976 to be specific anyone who meets her in the past and are still living in the present will have their memories altered. So at some time soon all of you will experience this happening. Remus, and myself already have you should have as well Poppy." Dumbledore began to explain.

Poppy Pomfrey sat silently for a moment deep in thought and her eyes widened in shock. "My goodness gracious! It's true!" she said with a gasp.

"That it is Poppy." Albus commented.

"Well true as it may be how do we plan to bring the girl back Albus?" Minerva questioned the headmaster.

The twinkle in Albus's eyes seemed to have shined greater if possible. "Well Minerva the answer is simple we cannot return Ms. McClain to our time at the moment." Albus said to them and a snort came from Severus.

"And why in heaven's not Albus?" Minerva crowed.

"I have tried to think of ways and at the moment I am afraid to say I have none. Time travel is not a well researched subject and it's not as easy as giving a time turner to bring her back since they do not exist in 1976. I am open to any theories any of you might have." Multiple professors began talking with each other trying to think of ways but no one spoke up.

"So what we are supposed to do? Let her wonder around in the past with valuable knowledge until we find a way to bring her back?" Severus asked Dumbledore incredulously. "She's been sent back in time to when Potter's father was in school, when I was in school. She is Potter's best friend she knows more than she should know and for all we know she could be spilling the knowledge of the future to someone in the past and possibly changing history!" Snape ranted.

"I myself Severus was worried about that as well but from what I can see looking back on memories is that Ms. McClain is very aware of what dangerous effects doing such a thing can have. I believe it's safe to say that Ms. McClain won't let any valuable information be known to anyone not even my past self it seems." Albus said to the staff members. "I will be searching for way to bring back to our time but until then you are all dismissed I will keep you updated."

**oOoOoOoOo**

James, Remus and Sirius continued to stand in the corner of the infirmary silently as Phoebe talked with the headmaster.

Remus was thinking back about what the girl named Phoebe had said._ '__both Sirius and James are alive when in my time they aren't.'_ He frowned deeply, wondering what could have possibly happened to his 2 best friends to cause them to die and he himself live. Remus was brought out of his silent musing as Sirius went to cover his nose as he seemed to trying to hold back a sneeze. He held his nose and then let go thinking it had passed when suddenly he sneezed and the 3 froze underneath the invisibility cloak.

Phoebe had been telling the headmaster something when Sirius had sneezed and she turned and looked around the infirmary for a moment with a confused look on her face before continuing what she was saying. "You believe me don't you headmaster or do you think I'm completely insane." Phoebe asked the headmaster.

"Oh I believe you although I've never delt with anyone ever time traveling I'm sure it's possible." Albus said to her.

"The only way I can think for me to get back to my time is to use a time turner. You wouldn't happen to have one would you?" Phoebe asked the headmaster.

"I am afraid not my dear for I haven't ever heard of such a thing it must not have been made yet or if it is it's not very well known about. Alas I myself have no clue how to get you back to your time." Albus said to the girl sitting on the hospital bed in front of him. "Although I am curious do you remember the name of the spell that was shot at you that caused this, if I knew the name of the spell that might help."

"Great just great…" Phoebe muttered when Professor Dumbledore said he had no way for her to get back to her time at the moment. She shook her head as he asked the name of the spell that made her wind up back in time. "No I don't. I'd never heard of it before and I was more focused on the falling part then the spell I honestly thought I was just gonna fall down the stairs and land on the ground. Not fall all the way into the past." Phoebe said. "So what am I gonna do until you find a way for me to go back to my own time?" Phoebe asked him.

Albus thought for a moment before the familiar twinkle in his eye shined. "You will simply attend Hogwarts here in this time you are already sorted into Gryffindor so that is out of the way. Although I must warn you, you cannot let anyone know that you are from the future. We will say you are an exchange student and tonight at dinner I shall introduce you to the school as a new student." Albus said to her.

Phoebe nodded it seemed like the most logical thing to do. "Don't worry headmaster I won't tell anyone. But what about James, Sirius, and Remus they heard me going on and on about being from the future." Phoebe said to the man.

Dumbledore contemplated what to do for a moment. "I suppose we will have them come to my office and we will tell them you are in fact from the future because knowing them they won't give up until they know the truth. We will have them keep your secret as well. It might even make things easier for you to adapt to this time having people who know about your situation." He said and Phoebe nodded her head.

"Very well then, Poppy if Ms. McClain has a clean bill of health and free to go we will be heading off." Albus said looking at the nurse.

"She can go Albus." She said to the man. "If you feel faint or dizzy I want you come back here straight away do you hear me ." Poppy said to the girl in a stern voice.

"Sure thing Pop… I mean madam Pomfrey." She said to the nurse while standing up and grabbing her bag and exiting the hospital wing with Dumbledore.

Remus elbowed James and nodded his head motioning for them all to go out the door when the others do. Sirius and James nodded and the silently walked out of the hospital wing beind Phoebe and Dumbledore getting out just in time.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

I have more written but I wanted to end it there, please review!

Rebecca


End file.
